


When the winds are whispering your name

by Dragons_of_the_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Seer Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_of_the_World/pseuds/Dragons_of_the_World
Summary: Draco goes back in time. Or maybe he just sees the future. Somewhere on the way he decides to do things different.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Prelude

He’s dead, their voices are echoing.

He’s dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Deaddeaddead.

And with that, hope died.

But.

He

Is

Alive.

He’s alive.

He isn’t dead.

_He’s alive._

The relief hit him so hard he almost collapsed.  
The surrounding blurs and shifts and suddenly the battle is on again.

Maybe he should run.

Didn’t he run?

What’s going on?

But-

He’s alive.

It all shifts again.

They are standing opposite each other.

The snake of a man and the boy who didn’t die.

He sees.

He

Sees

It

All.

For a moment he feels everything. The wind blowing against his skin, the clothes brushing his skin, the hard stone underneath his feet.

He sees.

He can feel the heat from the sparks and the spells that are flying around in the air. His eyes are locked on the two fighting. They all are.

The two are locked.

Please, please –

Please

And abruptly it ends.

One of the two bodies fall down. Hits the stone with a loud thud. Or maybe it’s just that silent. 

All he can hear is the wind.

Why can’t he hear anything else?

The Dark lord lies on the ground, his body growing colder by the second now that the last piece of his soul has left its husk.

He can’t help but think that he expected it to be more dramatic. That his body would fall apart and turn into dust. But no matter how special Voldemort tried to be he died just like everyone else. Just like the bodies he had left in his trail. Muggles and wizards alike.

The cheering begins, but it sounds distant.

They won.

He sees them charging against the boy-who-lived.

The boy-who-didn’t-die.

His gaze is moved to the dead body again.

The sound of cheering gets quieter. He can hear the wind howling. He can see that they are still celebrating but he can’t hear them anymore.

Why can’t he hear it anymore?

The wind gets louder and louder until it sounds like screaming that only he can hear. 

Is this what going crazy feels like?

Is he going crazy?

Everything

Blurs.

The world swirls with all the colors that exist.

And all he can hear

Is

The

Wind.

_Draco_

Please

_Draco_

Draco

Please don’t

No

Nonononononono

_COME_

He doesn’t want to leave. Please don’t make him.

_HERE_

_DRACO_

It’s calling his name.

And he falls 

D

O

W

N  
.

.

.

.

.


	2. Capillary waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confusion that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capillary waves – formally known as ripples in water. They are caused by the subtle interaction of wind and water.

High up in a tower there lived a woman. Not a princess, no, nothing like that. She was dressed in shawls and jewelry that made small jingles when she moved. On her face rested a big pair of glasses. She was holding a newly poured steaming cup of tea. She raised the cup to take a sip but suddenly the water rippled as it someone blew on it.

“Oh my, how very interesting.” She purred out and gently set the teacup down on a small clothed table with a soft clinking sound. “This might be an exciting year.”

With that Sybill Trelawney rose from her chair to join her colleagues in the Great Hall.

.

.

.  
.

Black.

Pitch dark.

There is a strange feeling in his stomach, like he’s falling through the air.

Suddenly there is a sudden onslaught of colors from all directions. He can’t see any objects or people just

_bluebrowngreenredyellowpurplewhite_

_I_

_Think_

_I_

_Can_

_Tell_

Instantaneously his body feels like it’s burning. He feels too big and too small at the same time. His skin feels stretched too tight, but he feels hollowed out inside. He screams. The wind drowns that out too.

_The_

_Wrong_

_Sort_

_For_

_Myself,_

_Thanks._

**Drip**

Maybe he is going crazy.

**Drop**

Anyone living through his life could turn out crazy, it wouldn’t be that strange.

What was it that happened though? He can’t remember anymore.

Isn’t that crazy?

**Drip**

**Drop**

He’s standing still but he’s falling-

Fallingfallingfalling

Down

At the same time. He’s being turned inside out, burning and turning into ice.

Maybe he is crazy.

**Drip drop**

It stops.

He is sitting down on a hard surface. Everything is dark again. He can hear whispers of the wind that is blowing softly against him. He can hear the soothing sound of small waves of water hitting whatever he’s sitting in, rocking him gently. A few droplets hit his cheek.

He opens his eyes

And he sees.

Dark blue water, rocking the small wooden boat he’s sitting in.

He isn’t alone.

“Hey, you know what we heard on the train? They said Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts.” He hears Crabbe say.

“Yeah, I heard that too.” Goyle answers.

“Of course you did, idiots, you heard it at the same time, we were all there.” Zabini says sounding annoyed while gesturing at the group of four who in fact shared a compartment on the train ride over. “And don’t lean over the edge of the boat so much or you’re going to make all of us fall into the water.”

Was this real?

Or had he actually turned crazy.

“Hey, Malfoy, are you okay, mate? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“It’s nothing” he answers slowly, unsure if this situation is real or just some fucked up part of his imagination. He turns his head and looks out over the water to the forest surrounding the entire area.

“As long as you don’t barf all over us, I guess it’s fine” Zabini says.

He can’t find the strength to answer but in his peripheral vision he can see both Goyle and Crabbe nod.

The rest of the boat ride he sits quiet and listens to his

_Friends?_

Acquaintances talk about things like how they think school is going to be and what team is doing best at quidditch. He just zones out, feeling disconnected from the absurdness of the entire situation.

The boat comes to a soft stop and he can see the children in the other boats scramble to get out of it and on to the shore.

He gets out of the boat and stands with Crabbe and Goyle joining up, so they are standing on each of his sides.

“So, are you guys ready?” Goyle asks quietly, the nervousness visible in the way his breath stutters.

Someone of the others might be answering but at the moment the sound of wind is deafening.

He stands with his back against the blue, blue water and takes in the soft and familiar brown of the castle he once thought of as more of a home than the mansion he was born in.

He sees.

He breathes.

He closes his eyes

And

He

Hopes.

He feels like his skin is stretching too thin.

Inside of his heart he can feel something settle. A feeling of determination.

Draco opens his eyes and starts to walk with the rest of the new students.

All around him the students look around and chatter excitedly, but the grandness of Hogwarts is to him tarnished by all the things that happened.

_Will happen?_

The big group of young children are starting to come to a stop outside the big doors of the Great Hall.

“That’s him!” A young girl a bit away whispers loudly to her friend. “It’s Harry Potter!”

Following her gaze his eyes land on the boy-who-lived.

Raven hair and bottle green eyes.

_"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones?"_

I

Think

I

Can

Tell

_The low hissing of a snake._

_Cold arms embracing him._

The

Wrong

Sort

For

Myself,

Thanks.

Blinking franticly to make the dizzy feeling of pictures and sound overlapping Draco feels a drop of sweat sliding down his neck.

Crazy.

Crazy.

_The deranged laugh of Aunt Bellatrix._

He's going crazy.

He makes no move to talk to the Chosen one. Instead he stands frozen, unable to look away.

Harry Potter turns his head while talking and looks at a freckled boy with red hair. For some reason, most likely accident, the redhead and Draco’s eyes meet. The redhead elbows potter and whispers something between clenched teeth. Had Draco felt more like he usually did, at least at this age, he would have laughed at the constipated look on his face.

Potter seems to say something back and suddenly the young Weasley grabs the savior’s arm and drag him behind him.

Right

Towards

Where

Draco

Is

Standing.

“Malfoy.” The Weasel sneers.

“Weasley. So, it’s true, then. What they’re saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Draco hears himself say distantly. “This is Crabbe and Goyle.”

The déjà vu almost makes him feel sick.

“I’m Draco.” Is all that he says to finish whatever little speech he seems to be holding.

“I’m Harry Potter, but I guess you already know that” Potter smiles. “We met at Madam Malkin’s if you remember?”

“Right. I almost forgot.” Draco replies with a dry mouth. “You were there with the groundskeeper.” 

Potter opens his mouth but before he gets a chance to answer Weasley interrupts him and hisses out:

“He’s a Malfoy, that entire family is dark. I heard that they all were followers of You-Know-Who. You don’t want to go around making friends with the wrong sort, Harry.” At that Potter furrows his brows. Draco doesn’t protest, he knows what his family did, what they would do, and that’s something he cannot disagree on.

Somewhere deep inside, he knows that this isn’t how the scene played out the first time.

Or was this the first time?

And he couldn’t help but wonder. Is this going to change anything?

Draco hears the clearing of an older woman’s throat and the children around him are starting to quiet down, so he turns away from both Potter and Weasley. He ignores Crabbe and Goyle’s pointed looks at him and focuses on Professor McGonagall. Her emerald green robes twist with every little move she makes, and her hair is in its usual strict hairdo, but she looks younger than he remembered. Less pained and not as weighted down. To be fair, last time he remembers seeing her was in the middle of a war.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.” She begins while looking around at the new students. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses."

They all had to wait for a while before being let into the Great Hall. He can hear Weasley saying something about fighting a troll which he chooses to ignore completely.

The doors finally open and the children start their walk inside. Draco’s eye falls on the blue of Ravenclaw, the green of Slytherin, the red of Gryffindor and the yellow of Hufflepuff.

His eyes automatically find his godfather who meets his gaze. He doesn’t hold it for long before his eyes drift by themselves to look at the bright purple robes the headmaster is wearing. He’s touching his long white beard and the normal twinkle in his eyes are present.

Draco doesn’t think about falling.

Meeting the headmaster’s dead eyes.

While

He is

Falling.

Just as he remembered the battered looking Sorting Hat is sitting on a stool in the front, waiting for them. They come to a standstill and the Sorting Hat opens its mouth and begins to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.”

_A boy named Tom Riddle sits down on the stool. The hat is placed upon his head. Within a short moment’s time it shouts out; “Slytherin!”_

_A boy named Draco Malfoy sits down on the stool. The hat is placed upon his head. Within a short moment’s time it shouts out; “Slytherin!”_

“So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

A smatter of applause rings out after the Hat’s song. 

"Now, before we begin... Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall says and gestures to the headmaster.

Dumbledore stands up and slowly begins to speak.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note... that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head... and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall steps up with a long parchment and calls up the first student for sorting.

Crabbe and Goyle are as expected sorted into Slytherin.

Why wouldn’t they be? Nothing had changed.

Right?

“Granger, Hermione.” McGonagall calls out.

_“The most brilliant young witch!”_

_“Mudblood.”_

“Gryffindor!”

He knew it soon would be his turn and he braced himself.

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Draco took a shuddering breath and walked up to sit at the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head, and he waited for it to call out his house.

_“Hmm, how interesting.”_ A voice inside his head said.

This isn’t what happened – how it’s supposed to go.

_“Usually this would be a simple case, young Malfoy. But it seems that you are different.”_

“Just put me in Slytherin, I belong there.” He answers, beginning to feel worried.

_“Any other time that would be what I would’ve done, but now it seems that you have seen more than one might believe. Before I could have sorted you in an instant, your selfishness and cunning would work very well in Slytherin, but know I need some more time to confer. Gryffindor values courage and bravery, and it seems you did stand up for yourself and others. Hufflepuff values loyalty, and that is something you have since loyalty to your house and your family also is a kind of loyalty. Ravenclaw values learning and wisdom and right now you know more than anyone else I believe. But what do I know, I’m only a thinking Hat.”_

“What about Slytherin then?”

_“Oh yes, the Slytherins value cunning and ambition, but let me ask you this. Cunning you might be, but do you have any ambition?”_

Death.

"You did the right choice, young Malfoy."

Burning pain on his arm.

A flashing green light.

Raging fire.

Death.

“I don’t want that to happen. The things that I saw.” Is all he gets out.

_“Then you have your ambition right there, don’t you young Malfoy?”_

“Can you tell me something. Was it real? Or did it just happen in my head.”

_“Of course, it is happening inside your head, young Malfoy, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?”_ If a Hat could sound amused that’s exactly what this one did. _“This means that the one house for you at the moment is-”_

“Slytherin!”

McGonagall lifts the hat of his head and he gets up to walk to the Slytherin table which is standing up and clapping. In the corner of his eye he spots Potter giving him a few small claps too. How strange his life has become.

He takes his seat.

Even though they haven't started the feast yet the goblet in front of Draco is filled to the brim with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! I made it!! As always, please tell me if there's any spelling errors, and also if I say something really strange plot wise, cause I don't really remember much from the first book

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so wish me luck!  
> Also English is not my first language so if you see any spelling errors or something please let me know.   
> I have some plans but I'm not really sure get which direction I want to take the story so we'll just have to see.


End file.
